Sasuke's Hair Dilemma
by Purplecherry5
Summary: Sakura slipped between him and the counter, and slowly lifted her gaze. She loved the aristocratic, gorgeous face she was so lucky to wake up to every morning... She screeched. Post 4th War.


AN: This is entirely inspired by my own laughing fit at a picture I stumbled across on tumblr of Sasuke wearing an elastic headband with the words "lieanndesu: I live for Sauce wearing a headband lol. But I like my first drawing more, he's manlier there haha. I'm gonna get used to this tablet soon (hope so). Anyway this is one of my HCs where Sauce always use Sakura's headband whenever he wash his face in the mornings and no one can tell me it didn't happen. XD"

Well here we all go, knowing for sure it did.

* * *

Rolling over in bed, Sakura winced at the pain that shot up her back. After coming back from a jarring mission with Sasuke and Naruto – one of the few or even maybe classified rare - missions Team 7 got to do anymore. Naruto becoming Hokage made him important and always needed to stay in the village. Since it was such a rare treat, when they did go on ones they took top A levels missions, leaving the S rank for the ANBU. After a week away Sakura had missed her bed so dearly. The cuddles with Sasuke didn't hurt either she thought to herself. Having to sleep in separate bedrolls after moving in with each other almost a year ago was awful. She didn't know how she survived before, without his hands always placed somewhere on her like she was going to leave in his sleep. He slept straight when alone but when they were alone together at night he curled into a slight fetal position. He wasn't picky, in front of her, facing her when sometimes they'd whisper to each other until one passed out and even sometimes behind her spooning. She found it to be the sweetest thing ever, not imagining him to be so sweet at night.

Sakura pulled the bedsheets up, and rolling into his indent in the bed still feeling his warmth. She blushed while thinking about the other things they had done. He was so perfect, so masculine and perfectly negotiating when it came to truly intimate moments. They didn't try too hard, the flow of it all coming naturally. She couldn't imagine anybody else in her life ever holding her like Sasuke did. She never got over the way his hair glimmered at night as the moonbeams made the blue highlights in his almost pitch black hair showed themselves. He now grew his hair out, long side bangs framing his face. The weight and age his hair was at, the once amusing spikes on the back of his head now grew out flat and falling naturally. She missed the old hairstyle, always being fascinated with it yet didn't mind the new one. It matched how calm and collected he was with the peace he had reached. Sasuke was much more mature, giving into the ease of life with acceptance of friendship from Naruto and love from Sakura. Finally the man was getting the life he deserved.

Sasuke was still the most handsome man she had ever seen. Living in such a world with so many hairstyles and colors, you see so many different combinations. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing the struggle of having one of the odd colors with such a pale pink mane and pale viridian eyes. She looked bright and happy with the colors even on her gloomiest of days. She couldn't wait until a day when she could see what children they would make. She secretly prayed they would get the dominate Uchiha genes. She wouldn't mind the blonde her mother had but her father's dark and dull pink would definitely stick out in the family she wanted to build. Her eyes would be striking with the black or dark blue hair she mused, yet was too attached to the dark combination Sasuke had. She giggled wrapping the pink strands that lay around her head with her index finger. She could kill, heal, and do the damn near impossible with her fingers but the thing she was most fascinated about was her pink hair ending up on a mini Sasuke. It would be the death of her, she noted. Surely it would make her laugh until she couldn't breathe. For the sake of her life and Sasuke's dignity would her kids pass up her pink genes and receive whatever Sasuke had.

Though hopefully, his old attitude and occasional moodiness they would be blessed to live without. She herself as any woman could rant and rave like the best and then sit down to cry over such emotions yet Sasuke was a whole other ordeal. Sasuke would get in a grumpy mood than worsened each day, until she finally threw her hands up offering to kill him if he didn't lighten up. Much to her dismay it was always over the stupid mindless shit. He lost a match to Naruto. He ruined a kunai and didn't want to sharpen it. The last tomato had a moldy spot. He couldn't find the saya to his training katana. He would get over once Sakura knew and then fix the problem. He would act like the most intimidating toddler she had ever seen. Both boys did, except Naruto was just loud about his problems. Sasuke was great with spending money though, always saving but never settling for anything but the best, as his full clan funds could allow him the luxury. He grew up alone so he knew how to keep an eye on things. Sakura had slowly begun to put some of her earnings into the pot. She reasoned with him to buy new cookware, and yes, they could still keep his mother's old set. It was a bargaining game she loved, to see as he would tell small stories of the items in the house and why it should stay or not. All his memories were from being young in the Uchiha compound, while some had faded when he moved out to his apartment as a teenager. When he settled back in Konoha after the War, he wanted to live in the mansion again and keep up with the items for cleaning and well being. It always softened his hard exterior to speak of his family memories from the point of view as a child. How he now towered over everything, including Sakura herself. It made him the best for hugs, though, as she could perfectly lay her head on the top of his chest and his arms easily fell to her waist. It was easily the most heavenly spot she could imagine.

Sakura knew she needed to get up – the only true way to work out the knots and aches she had was to work them out – which certainly wouldn't happen from rolling around and staying in bed. She grimaced, using her sore hands to push her body off of the mattress and pushed herself up off of the floor to stand up and stretch. Oh, how everything ached and how she missed the bed already. Sasuke wouldn't mind if she got back down and he did all the laundry right…? Putting one foot in front of another she walked across the room kicking spare clothes out of her way. When they got in, they had slowly dropped their mission gear in the living room and stumbled through the hallway- unfastening their arm protectors and anything else that couldn't be easily slipped of or slept in. Main clothing had been ditched in the bedroom and they were too drained to put on proper sleeping attire; not that either minded the lack of. Sakura Almost tripped on a spare leg pouch and braced herself against the door frame. She shook her head and continued to rub her arms. She was already getting chilled by the air hitting her bare skin and wished for Sasuke's embrace again.

Turning the corner towards the bathrooms, she followed the grooves in the wood until the entryway of her destination. The tiles were glossy, and moist. She followed the lines of grout in that, too, until she saw Sasuke's feet. Her eyes traveled upward, consuming the handsome sight in front of her and thinking of all the times she had traced over the muscles of his body with her fingers. She must have traced every one by now, she mused. A simple towel wrapped around his lower half obstructing the view she _might_ have wanted to see the most. She continued onward, slowly walking toward him with a smirk, as she intended he might want another shower with her so she could take those hands and put them where she wanted; they'd make better use there than the countertop they were spread on at the moment. She reached up rubbing her hands across his torso, feeling his muscles tense under her fingertips. She slipped between him and the counter as he moved his left prosthetic arm aside to let her in. She grabbed his hand to fit her own small one in his larger one. Saving the best for last, she lifted her gaze to that handsome, aristocratic, gorgeous face she was so lucky to wake up to every morning.

Sakura screeched.

Her hand flew up to her mouth in shock as her body shook with giggles. She lowered her head to place it on his chest. She burst into full out laughter as it heaved to let out a displeased grunt at her reaction. He wasn't happy in the slightest at her reaction to what she had just seen. She calmed down to the occasional giggles to lift her eyes back up to his face and to just continue to laugh. He backed up crossing his arms. His large brooding frame disappeared as she closed her eyes begging herself to not start crying at the spectacle that stood in front of her. Feeling the urge to tear up die she opened her eyes again. Sakura could only keep now both of her hands up to cover her smile as more laughter accidentally escaped.

The view of a tall dark handsome Sasuke with his arms crossed was normally enough to make her lose her breath. No matter how handsome though, when you applied Sakura's sparkly pink elastic headband that shoved his bangs back and smoothed his hair out, it could only remind her of a tame black cockatoo, and she just couldn't handle it. She realized she wasn't sure if she had completely seen his whole forehead before. It didn't have the spiky height of his old hairstyle, just an ungraceful tuft. If anything it only made his face's snarl even cuter. She dropped her hands and rolled onto the balls of her feet to gain height. She slightly kissed his cheekbone.

"I'm sorry, but that was not what I was expecting to see Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

She truly focused on him now, slightly tilting her head to the side. She clenched her smile together to cease more giggles as he ripped the awful sparkly contraption off of his head and back into the box of hair products she kept in the bathroom.

"It makes it easier to wash my face."

"I know, it was a good idea."

"Not anymore."

"I'll get you a simple black headband to keep in here."

"Fine."

Sakura smirked, knowing he would now get up earlier than her to wash his face and finish before she could even regain conscious to get out of bed. She turned around to look at both of them in the mirror, noticing how dirty she still was. The mission had been merciless with the amount of mud and fighting they had been required to do. She reached behind the curtains and turned the shower on. Pulling the excess clothing off and stepped into the shower. Before she closed the curtains, she matched his ogling eyes with her determined ones. Her fingers curled around the ends of the cloth, excitement flowing through her body.

"If you hurry in here I'll make it up for laughing at you."

Never before had she seen a towel drop so fast, to her delight; maybe if she kept this up he wouldn't be moody for days like usual.

* * *

AN: Mawahahaha.


End file.
